


When You Can't Go Home

by Fnstylvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, F/M, milky way galaxy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnstylvr/pseuds/Fnstylvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a plague eradicates the females of an alien race, they scour the galaxy for races with breeding compatibility. This is the story of a girl in the first human testing group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Can't Go Home

Prologue

Alyssa shivered violently as she awoke in the pure white room. The ground was hard and cold, the walls were hard and cold, and she was sure that the ceiling would be hard and cold as well. The light blinded her and she made a feeble attempt to stand as she shivered but her muscles did not appear to want to obey her. She squinted as she crawled to the wall, pressing her palms to the smooth white surface and trying to push herself up on shaky legs. She fell to the ground once more and her body shuddered in pain. Cold, disoriented, and in pain.  

“Hello!” she called out but her voice was too quiet. It was scratchy and hardly more than a whisper. She began to breathe more heavily and curled up into a ball to stop the shivering. It did little and she struggled to get on her hands and knees. The moment she was firmly on her hands and knees she was out of breath and exhausted again. She waited, hoping her strength would return to her so she could stand up but her strength never came. Instead she slowly lowered herself back to the ground so she lay on her stomach. It was then that she realized she was not wearing the clothes she had gone to sleep in.

She touched the material and frowned. It was like a material she had never seen before, soft, but not cotton or silk. It wasn’t wool, it wasn’t plastic. She frowned deeply as she touched it. It was plain and white, like everything around her, and was almost like a hospital gown. She did not remember being in a car accident. Surely a hospital would not leave her in a cold room on the hard floor, no matter what reason she was brought in. It wasn’t a jail. She did not break the law and they would not change her into something like this.

“Please, someone,” she called and rolled onto her back. She could open her eyes now and stared up at the white ceiling. She was so tired, but she was so cold, so scared, she could not sleep.  “I’m in so much pain.”

Sharp painful currents went through her limbs and her head was throbbing. She couldn’t think clearly as she went through all the possibilities. She kept going around in circles. She moaned and brought a hand to rest on her heaving chest. She was suddenly overcome with terror, with panic, and she could not calm her breathing. She panted and pushed herself into the corner to shield herself from whatever might come. Though she was shivering constantly, another fit of violent tremors wracked her. She was suddenly afraid to call out, fearful of who might come to her aid. She continued to pant until her dry lips cracked and she felt bile rise in her throat. She leaned over and heaved, the contents of her stomach sloshing onto the clean white floor. She moaned as another heave overwhelmed her.

She heard a door open and multiple pairs of footsteps but she could not look up. There were voices speaking in a language she did not know. It was a language she did not think she had ever heard before. It didn’t sound Asian, European, or African. It certainly wasn’t English or Spanish. Those languages she heard often. One more heave took her but there was nothing left in her stomach. She felt a hand on the back of her neck and she tried to look at the men that had entered the room. They had to be men, their voices were so deep, oddly deep.

“It hurts,” she moaned and the electrical currents continued to pulse up and down her arms. “What did you do?”

There was more speaking by the men that had entered the room and the hand holding the back of her neck felt strangely large and cold. It was slightly rough, not the hands of a doctor. Doctors had smooth hands. She tried to think about who might have her. She tried to remember where she had been taken from but the last thing she remembered was going to sleep in the woman’s shelter. Has she been taken from the woman’s shelter? She knew it was not the safest place to be, but how could they have gotten her out without anyone noticing, without waking her up? She never should have run from her foster parents. She never should have tried to escape.

The hand left her neck and she almost went tumbling forward into her vomit. Another pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back not ungently. She was leaned against the wall and she heard more footsteps. Another voice spoke and she felt her arm grabbed by another large hand. She looked down at the hand on her arm and frowned. She must be on drugs or the men that took her were some kind of mutants. The hand was large and a strange grayish/yellow and had no fingernails, but the tips were hard like a nail would be. She saw a finger poking at one of the thick veins above her elbow where one would give blood. Then she felt a hand yank her head back and grope at her neck.

They were looking for good veins. She frowned and tried to pull her arm away. Another painful shock coursed through her and her body tensed. The voices began speaking more rapidly and she felt like once again she was going to be sick. She heaved but she had nothing to vomit. She shivered and reached for the hand that was on her arm. It was cold and rough, like the hand that had been on her neck. She felt a prick and looked down to see a rectangular device pressed to her arm. She felt another prick and then warmth spreading through her veins. It spread from the area the device was, down to her fingertips and up to her elbow before it filled her body. Her entire body turned warm and it felt nice. The device was then moved again and another was put in its place. She felt another two quick pricks and then a cold liquid swam through her.

“What,” she breathed. “What…”

It felt like a blink of an eye but when her eyes opened again she was lying on a table, paralyzed. She felt no panic fill her though. She felt oddly calm. Even as she turned her head and saw what sat beside her she felt no fear, though she knew she should have been afraid. The warmth was still sloshing through her veins, the cold now gone, and it had her feeling almost drunk. She smiled as she looked at it, contentedness filling her.

The thing turned its head and looked at her. It was what one would call humanoid, not so unlike normal humans. Perhaps it was just a mutant. It was bald and the color of its rough skin reminded her of a person with terrible jaundice. Its eyes were slightly large but nothing comical. They were also perfect circles and as he blinked they blinked left to right, not up and down. It had a nose, but it was broad and flat, the nostrils relatively small.  Its mouth looked normal to her, only it was the same yellow color as the rest of its skin.

She laughed as she looked at it and it tilted its head to the side. She heard beeping and looked over at the monitors. There were symbols she did not recognize and there were no lines like a normal hospital, but dots she could not read. It brought something up to its neck and pressed it to the side, right underneath its jaw. He pressed something into her ear, like an ear bud.

“Do not fear,” she heard a robotic voice say in her ear as it spoke.

“Do not fear,” she whispered in a hoarse voice.

“You will not be harmed,” it said and she looked at the ceiling.

“You will not be harmed,” she repeated and it stood. It was incredibly tall and she looked up and noted how tall the ceilings were.  She then breathed out, “No more electricity.”

She watched as it walked around the table to the monitors and she tried to reach for it, but found her arms and legs would not move.

“Alien,” she whispered as it pressed a button in the monitor. It was wearing dark purple in a material that looked kind of like silk, but wasn’t. “Alien.”

It turned to look down at her and her lips parted. Her brain was foggy and she knew she must be dreaming, but it was right there, right in front of her.

“Alien,” she whispered.

“Until I know where you vocal cords are, I cannot understand you,” it said and my tongue darted out to lick my lips. It walked back around the table and went across the relatively small room to a table.

“Alien,” she said.  She blinked hard as the whirled around her seemed to move, was fuzzy, and then looked back at it. This was better than being drunk. This was a strange feeling. She felt like floating, so content, so at peace, the world around her did not feel real. She jumped when it put what were kind of like sunglasses on her face, but instead of circles, they were merely a single black bar.

“Stay still and keep your eyes closed,” it said and pressed its hand to her forehead.

“Alien.” She whispered. “Alien.”

“Alien,” it said to her, but she heard both the voice in her ear, and the one that left his mouth said it. He probably had no idea what it meant.

“Alien,” she said and the table moved. She could not see past the bar, but she had a strong feeling she was now surrounded by walls, in some sort of pod, like an MRI or CAT scan or those machines, but this machine was perfectly quiet.

“Alien.” She whispered again. “Aliens.”

She did not know where the Alien went but where it was she could still here the robotic voice in her ear telling her what he was saying. The last thing she heard before she once again fell asleep was, “she is scanning now. We’ll see if the transport damaged her internal organs permanently… Captain, there was no way we could have known the human body was going to react that badly…Isn’t that always what happens when first contact is made…”

oOo

_I know it’s been done before, but I have wanted to write an alien abduction story for a long time. Hopefully people enjoy this and will let me know what you think!_

_More soon._


End file.
